


A Solid Foundation

by insomniatic_colors



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Comfort, Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Personal Growth, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, True Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniatic_colors/pseuds/insomniatic_colors
Summary: Written for Creek Week Prompt 1 (First/Coffee Shop)Years after his parents were arrested for drug distribution Tweek returns to Tweek Bros for the first time to face his demons. Luckily for him he doesn't have to face them alone.





	A Solid Foundation

Fingers drumming idly against the chilled cannister Tweek did his best to ignore the numbing sensation swelling in his palms. Maybe he should've thought harder about things, despite the discouragement from his counselor, but in truth no amount of preparation would have fully calmed his inner storm. Whether he'd been standing there for thirty seconds or three hours he wasn't sure, the seconds seemingly sucked into the freezing air around him, time always did have a funny way of fluctuating. Quivering digits extending forward until they shyly press against the glass in front of him Tweek couldn't help the sharp breath he drew, teeth clenching as his shoulders shook like branches. It burned, eyes also squishing shut in painful anxiety he let his fingers linger; he couldn't back down, not now. As seconds ticked by the blond manages to collect himself, allowing fearful green eyes to slowly pry themselves open again. Silence enveloping him as his eyes lock with those of his reflection he took a long, deep, breath. 

"Tweek Bros. Coffee", read the window, vinyl fading into a dull sheen after years of abandonment. When was the last time he'd taken the time to visit this place? He couldn't be sure. After his parents had been taken into custody for drug peddling (He always tried to pretend there was nothing in the coffee, his parents wouldn't do that to him; right?) their shop had been officially closed down. The mere sight of the weathered building left a bitter taste in his mouth, one very much like the afterburn of a cup of his father's infamous house brew. 

"Honey," came a calm voice from somewhere just behind his reflection, "What are you thinking?" Up until that point Tweek had honestly felt tears burning at the corners of his eyes, legs having used up as much of their strength as possible to keep from collapsing all together into a jumbled mess of limbs in the freezing Colorado snow. However, the familiar voice was just the boost he needed. Resolve reborn anew the blond couldn't help the small smile that began tugging at the corner of his lips; the chill surrounding him suddenly feeling much less stifling.

"N-Not much," he whispers, eyes never moving from the glass, "Just...how so much can change yet....not change at all; you know?" He hates the stutter in his voice, even after months of therapy and attempts at rehabilitation he still couldn't manage to just say things like a normal person. Not only that but the weakness in his voice draws a deep seeded feeling of embarassment to the front of his mind, he should be past this by now. Mind relaxing slightly as a warm arm comfortably weaves its way around his shoulders he lets out the deep sigh he never even knew he was holding; his counselor was right, he really did need to stop overthinking things.

"I dunno, seems pretty different to me." Blue eyes catching green, Tweek's fingers finally relinquish contact with his relection. The teen couldn't help the burning fire that began to burn deep within his cheeks, Craig wasn't the sentimental type (never had been, never would be) but if there was one thing you could count on it was his brutal honesty. Never the type to sugar coat things Tweek often found himself trying to quell their friends' irritation with his boyfriend's bluntness, they all adored him but hell the guy could be an asshole sometimes. So for the raven to make such a claim with nothing but completely certainty...he was at a loss for words. 

Ever since his life had fallen to shambles Craig had been the one thing to remain constant. He may not have had all the answers, or even reassuring anecdotes to offer, but when his parents were hauled off: Craig was there. When he'd had his first relapse: Craig was there. When he thought for the hundreth time that he was going to fall to the sweet temptations of insanity: Craig was right there. One touch, one whisper, one push at a time, Craig was always there. Even when his own skies grew dark the stoic boy stood his ground. Offering Tweek the simple foundation he needed to rebuild himself again, one brick at a time.

Gently bumping shoulders the raven mumbled, "We should go; Mom is gonna worry. Promised her we'd be back before dark and shit." Humming in acknowledgement frozen fingers lace through soft glove-clad ones, arms falling down to rest comfortably between them. 

"Y-Yeah, okay." Damn, the stutter again. Using his free hand to lift the thermos to his lips one final time the blond took a long, rebellious, drink. Relishing the taste of the complex blend as it slid down his throat. Several months ago the idea of chugging such a thing near a landmark of his past would've made him sick, he wouldn't have even considered it. Now though it was a symbol of his emancipation. From himself, his family, and all the fears they had once imposed on him. Sucking down the final drops Tweek let out a soft chuckle, "You were right, Craig. Tea is so much better than stupid coffee." 

Craig let out a laugh of his own, smile playfully smug as he subconsiciously tightens his grip around the blond's fingers, "I know." Sparing the shop one final glance before beginning their trek home Tweek couldn't help but feel as though a weight had been lifted. Paying no mind to the "Harbucks: Coming Soon!" sign that had been posted just outside the shop on the edge of a nearby curb they kept pace with each other; steps falling in perfect synch. Normally the idea of his parents' shop being erased from existance would've been hard, maybe even scary, but with each block they passed the nervous pressure chest contained deep within Tweek's chest continues to lighten. Change was a good thing, he reminds himself, and it was exactly what he needs most. He could do this, could keep doing this. It was all possible: He could change, grow, and shine. Shackles having grown rusty and frail over the years of weathering he was sure at last the time had come, he could finally break free of them.

Smile growing from a shy twitch to a radiant glow he didn't have to look at the boy next to him to know the feeling was mutual. As usual things were going to be alright. He had managed to look himself in the eyes and release the fears that often kept him captive. Even if not forever, for the moment he feels peaceful. It should have hurt, should have been hard...yet it wasn't. Thanks to Craig because, as usual, he was there.


End file.
